Star
Stars are celestial bodies that hang high in the sky in darkest of space.KOS, pg "Except for the small crimson stain that the ﬁre- light cast across the snow, all was darkness, si- lence, and cold. High overhead, the stars hung in the sackcloth sky. Their tiny ﬂames seemed as cold as the snow."KOS, pg: "The sky overhead turned to purple, then to black, and a great snowstorm of stars appeared. A curve of moon shone down, silvering the nearby woods and brightening the landscape." Background The largest visible star is the sun, it appears largeer because it is so close, though there are larger stars deep in space. The first stars of evening appear in the east.TFC, pg: "It took them another half an hour to reach the bridge that spanned the moat. By then, the sun had all but disappeared behind the western hills, and the ﬁrst stars of the evening were appearing in the east. The waters ﬂowing under the bridge were dark and glassy."KOS, pg: "Graham didn’t sleep. He waited by the ﬁre, and tended it, until dawn touched the horizon and the stars faded into the sky." It is pleasant to sleep under the stars.TFC, pg: "Alexander, too tired to sleep, lay on his back on a bed of fragrant pine needles, staring up at the bright patch of stars that showed through the thatch of overhanging branches."\ A common idiom used by people of daventry is "...thank the stars...".GBTLOTGI: "One thing is certain: I would not venture to sail a ship in these waters, so whatever the secrets of the ferryman`s family - thank the stars for it!"Guard Dog (KQ6): "Aye. Well, she insisted on the mournin' period and it's up today, thank the stars!" Some of the older methods of navigation include following the sun and the stars.The Captain did his best to sail by older methods, by the sun and the stars. If the sun and stars are always hidden by clouds and fog, and compass fails to work, it is difficult to navigate.Blown off course, spun and besodden, the sun and stars always hidden by clouds and fog, we sailed and drifted at random for more than a month.KOS, pg: "As night fell, dark clouds obscured the stars and the snow started again." Alexander used the stars to navigate to find the way to the Green Isles.The Johannes Bey had been following the stars, sailing by a pattern which Alexander had seen but briefly in Merlin's Mirror, one which sparkled in the skies beyond Cassima's beckoning image.Alexander (KQ6): "The stars! I saw the stars outside her window! I can navigate by the stars!"Narrator (KQ6): "And so, the prince leaves his homeland, bound for a land he knows only by the stars."Alexander (KQ6): "You mean this is the Land of the Green Isles? Thank the heavens! I had followed the stars, you see, and I thought I was close, but...."Hakim (KQ6): "The stars? You must be quite a sailor! But, what is the purpose of your visit?" The stars and sun and celestial bodies still revolve around the sky, neither falling down upon our heads nor failing in their appointed rounds across the heavens. The Lizardfolk once owned the earth, and had roamed the stars before the evolution of the mammals that would become humanity....lizardfolk, who had owned the earth and roamed the stars before the evolution of the mammals that would become humanity. Our ancestors did not choose to follow those creatures into oblivion. Chrispinophur's Universe Interpreter is used to keep the stars in alighment, and the gears of the heavens greased.In front of that dwelling is an odd device of no apparent purpose. Chrispinophur is said to call it his "Universe Interpreter," and that he uses it to keep the stars in alignment, and the gears of the heavens greased. Others, though, claim that it is the magically constructed engine through which was focused the mystic forces that made our withdrawal from your world, the Other World, to our world, Daventry, possible. To me it looks like something to scare gophers away from the vegetable garden. It may very well be both."Be careful, king. That's a Universe Interpreter, and it keeps the stars aligned, or something like that. It's not a plaything!"Cedric (KQ5): "That's Crispin's Universe Interpreter. Be careful! You might accidentally realign the stars!" There is magic in both The Sorcery of Old, and the The Objurgation of Souls which can set the stars reeling drunkenkly between the realms of night, and others melt the mind of almost anyone who might gaze on their images.Much like I have transcribed portions of The Sorcery of Old, I shall now reproduce, as accurately as my modest artistic skills will allow, such excerpts from The Objurgation of Souls as 1 feel safe in bringing to the knowledge of others. Many of the magics contained within those always-new pages can set the stars reeling drunkenly between the realms of night, and others can melt the mind of almost anyone who might gaze on their images. The Flying Sting maybe a creature that originated in a place beyond the stars.Flying Sting is one of those spells that appears to be of an age earlier than that of the humanfolk, or from before the very creation of the multiver e. It is even possible that it originated in a place beyond the stars. If not these explanations, how can one explain how alien it looks and the miasma of repulsion it exudes? The silent universe concerns itself with the greater things, and with the cosmic balances; the symmetry of forces that keep the stars and planets in their paths, the tides and oceans in their places, and the magical pumps and reservoirs primed.The universe is not fair. It never has been and never will be. Indeed, the entire multiverse is not fair. It wasn't made that way. It wasn't made to accommodate the folk and creatures and mountains and seas that blemish the worlds and celestial orbs. It is much too large to be conscious of such less than trivial things. The silent universe concerns itself with the greater things, and with the cosmic balances; the symmetry of forces that keep the stars and planets in their paths, the tides and oceans in their places, and the magical pumps and reservoirs primed. And it concerns itself with the fine balance between the Light and the Dark, the eternal war between Good and Evil. The universe could care less about what happens to the players in those battles. Alexander once flew on the back of Nightmare into cold of space, where stars burned with a hot unyielding fire.Her great wings boomed as they cupped the air, carrying Alexander higher and higher, to where the stars burned with a hot unyielding fire. The cold of space-like that of death-struck to Alexander's very entrails. Fernando loved his Treasure more than all the stars in the sky."My Tieasure is not of metal and gems, lady," he replied, "Treasure is my precious china bird." Then he went on to tell me how he had loved his little bird more than all the stars in the sky. "She is my only true friend. And now she's gone, stolen by ruthless thugs and villains," he sobbed, and dabbed at his eyes some more.."No, it was Treasure, my precious china bird. I love my Treasure more than all the stars in the sky. She is my only friend. And now--now she's gone."(KINDLY)Hush, little one. Your friend Fernando is looking for you. He says he 'loves his little Treasure more than all the stars in the sky'." Notes *Samhain mentions about 'love that would light the very stars turn cold and hard'."I have seen tragedies that ended empires, injustices that defy reason, love that would light the very stars turn cold and hard. I have seen torments that cannot possibly be borne and yet must be--for centuries." *In KQ4 asking about 'star' or 'stars' brings up a comment about moon shining in the night sky in many screens. *A cryptic message is mentioned in KQ8: "The soul goes 'round upon a wheel of stars, and all things return." See also *Shining Stars (Reboot Canon) - In the reboot the saying "...thank the shining stars..." is pretty common. *Heavens Behind the scenes Stars or 'asterixs' are used to designate spell ingredients and items that Manannan forbids Alexander from using in KQ3. References Category:Science Category:Astronomy